Nightmares come true II
by Linkgirl1
Summary: A sequel to Nightmares come true. Link has been captured by the Nachar army. Can Zelda and Tilkate save him before it's too late?
1. Link captured.

Author's note: Hi! This is the sequel to "Nightmares come true." In this story, Zelda is telling the story. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Long have I waited for peace in our lives. A life with no fear or pain. A life that we could enjoy together without having to worry about someone trying to take over the world. My name is Princess Zelda. Crowned Queen of Hyrule and the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. This is a story about how my life almost changed forever. It all started a couple years ago when Hyrule was in a battle with a country called Nachar. It was so sudden. I remember one morning a guard ran into my room and told me that we were being attacked. I ran to my balcony and saw the fighting. It was so close to Hyrule market. I could see clearly. I told my guards to evacuate the market. But the one thing I kept my eyes on was my husband, Link, the Hero of Time and holder of the Triforce of Courage. I was so horrified when I saw him in the most dangerous spot. The front line. I watched him as he fought the Nachar army. I was so scared. I loved him more than anything. The thought of him dying made me sick to my stomach. My father and my caretaker, Impa, the Shiekah, tried to keep me calm. They tried to get me to eat and rest. "I will not take my eyes off Link!" I would say to them.  
  
I watched for several hours. The fight was so horrible. People dying, the sounds of swords clashing, the sounds of horses neighing. It began getting dark. The fighting still hadn't died down. The Nachar army was attacking as if Hyrule was a piece of meat and they were the dogs. I tried to keep myself awake. My eyes began getting heavy. I rested my head on my arm.  
  
My eyes shot open. I found myself waking up. I had accidentally fallen asleep. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and gasped when I saw that the Nachar army was gone! The Hylian army was taking the dead bodies off the field and picking up the weapons that laid on the ground. The one thing I didn't see was Link. Where was he? I quickly ran to my father's throne room to find out where Link was. I stopped when I heard the name Link come from my father's mouth.  
  
"Nachar retreated once they captured Link. We tried our best to save him, but they were too strong for us. I have sent the best in the army to find him." A guard explained.  
  
"What's this I hear about Link being captured?!" I demanded as I walked into the throne room.  
  
"Your majesty, I'm sorry to inform you, but the Nachar army has captured Link. We tried our best, your majesty, I'm so sorry. We're doing our best to find him." The guard explained to me. "I'm going out to find him too." I said. "No, Zelda. Stay here where it's safe." My father commanded. "I won't stay here and hope that the army finds my husband!" I shot back. "Zelda, I know you love him. That's why you two married, but it's too dangerous. Stay here." He said. Tears started to build up in my eyes. I knew he was trying to protect me. I ran out of the room and into my room. I threw myself on my bed and began crying. I rested my hand on Link's pillow. I wished it was a nightmare and at any moment I would wake up and see Link lying next to me. "Link." I whispered over and over again to myself.  
  
"I don't feel like talking." I said when I heard someone knock on my door. I raised my head when I heard my door open. It was my friend, Tilkate, the Guerdo who acted like a Hylian lady. "Zelda, I heard about what happened to Link. Your father gave me orders to make sure you don't leave this castle, but like you I don't want to stay hear. I want to help find Link." She said. My eyes lit up. She wanted to help?! This was great. Me and my best friend could look for Link. "Let's go! Let's get some supplies and find Link!" I said. She nodded and we quietly left the castle. It was very difficult. There was so many guards around the castle. We almost got caught a couple times, but we did manage to grab a couple weapons. Daggers, bow and arrows, and shields. We went to the stables to get our horses. I didn't take my horse. I took Link's horse, Epona. His beautiful red horse with a snow white mane. I rode on her with Link enough times that she trusted me. I mounted myself on her. Once Tilkate was ready, we quickly rode off.  
  
"Do you know where Nachar is?" Tilkate asked. I nodded. It was just over Death Mountain. She had never seen Nachar before nor has any other Hylian. We didn't even know what a Nachar looked like. They were always masked people. They could have been male, female or both. We didn't know what lied ahead of us, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to find Link. 


	2. Our jouney through Death Mountain.

A/N: LinkGirl, here is the answer to your question. This story is based one month after Nightmares come true, but two years later it's Zelda telling the story to some friends.  
  
  
  
Tilkate and I rode fast from the castle, but slowed down once we got to the market. The market was once again crowded with people. As we were riding, we heard things like:  
  
"Did you hear what happened to Link?"  
  
"I wonder how the princess is feeling right now."  
  
"Do you think Link is dead or alive?"  
  
Some people stared at us as we rode by. Giving us a sorrowful look. I didn't think too much of it. I just wanted to get to Death Mountain as quick as possible.  
  
We began riding fast after we got out of the market. Kakariko Village was only a couple miles from the castle. The after noon sun was beaming down on us. I felt sorry for Tilkate for she was wearing a midnight blue dress with lacy sleeves. I could tell the heat was getting to her. I didn't feel to much heat because I was wearing a light blue sleeveless dress. I had gloves on, but I took them off.  
  
We rode up the trail that lead to Kakariko Village. When we got there we saw that not a single person was outside. I guess they were hiding from the Nachar army. I knew of a horse stable that I could leave Link and Tilkate's horse at. Link was a good friend to the owner so I knew I could trust him with Epona. I was being very careful with her. I knew how much she meant to Link. I didn't want to take the horses up Death Mountain so I figured this would be the best thing to do.  
  
"Ah, Princess Zelda!" The owner of the stable exclaimed warmly. "Good after noon. Can we leave our horses with you?" I asked him pointing to the horses. "Of course!" He answered with a bright smile. He was always in a good mood. No matter what was going on around him. I smiled and thanked him. "Say hi to Link for me!" He said as we walked off. "I will." I replied. I frowned and had a look of doubt in my eyes. I was so scared that it would be too late. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's okay." Tilkate said. "I hope." Was the only thing I could say back.  
  
We walked up a few steps that lead to Death Mountain trail. There we were greeted by a Hylian guard. "Hello, Princess." He said. "Hello, I'd like to pass." I said pointing to the gate that blocked our way. He nodded and slammed the bottom of his spear against the ground. "Thank you." I said.  
  
We walked a few steps until I put my am in front of Tilkate. "Tekites. Over there. We can kill them if we use our arrows." I said pointing to the jumping spiders in front of us. She nodded and grabbed her bow. She pulled a arrow from her quiver and shot the Tekite. She was so good at archery. If we ever needed some extra people in the archer's army, she would defiantly be good at it.  
  
I shot a couple Tekites until they were finally gone. We continued our way up the trail.  
  
"Hello!" A voice came from behind us. We turned around to see Darunia's son whose name was also Link. Darunia named him after my husband because of the brave things he did for the Gorons. "Hello, Link." I greeted back. "What brings you here today?" He asked. "Tilkate and I wants to see the mountain." I answered. "Where's Link?" He asked. "Link is busy at the moment." I lied. I hated lying. Especially to the Gorons, but I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't just say "Oh Link as been captured and could possibly be dead."  
  
"Well tell him I said hello." Link said. "Okay." I replied. We walked up the trail for a couple minutes until we got to the trail that lead up the mountain. Thank goodness there were no boulders in the way. We only had a couple weapons and no bombs. There was a small gap, but we were able to easily jump across it. We climbed up some ledges. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and looked at the large slope in front of us. "That's a tall slope." Tilkate commented. I nodded and continued forward. Tilkate followed behind me. I stopped again when I felt something bellow my feet. I laid down on the ground and pressed my ear against the hard, dusty ground. I could hear a faint rumbling sound. I lifted my head and gasped. "Boulders!" I exclaimed. "What?" Tilkate asked. "Boulders are coming down the mountain. Run! Quick!" I said. We could see a gap in the wall in front of us. All we needed was to quickly get in it before the boulders got us.  
  
We ran as fast as we could. The sound of the boulders rumbling down the mountain got louder. "Oh no!" Tilkate gasped when we could see the boulders. We were very close to the gap in the wall. When we finally reached it, we ran in. I quickly sat down and pressed my back against the rock wall. I watched the boulders roll by us. I closed my eyes, trying to catch my breath. Tilkate sat across me and sighed. "That was wild." She said. I nodded. "Yeah." I replied.  
  
It was getting dark so we decided to stay in the small cave for a few hours. I closed my eyes and found myself in a dream.  
  
  
  
I was walking through the field when I heard Link's voice coming from behind me. I quickly turned. I smiled and ran up to him. "Link, you're right. Everything is fine. Keel and Ganondorf can never hurt us." I said. He smiled and looked at me with those loving eyes. Our lips met each other, but suddenly he stopped kissing me. I opened my eyes to see him being carried away by shadowy figures. "Link! Come back to me!" I yelled. I ran to him, but found myself blocked by an invisible wall. "Link!"  
  
"Zelda, wake up!" I heard Tilkate's voice say. My eyes shot open and I found myself back in the cave. "What happened?" I asked. "You were yelling Link's name. It sounded like you were having a nightmare." She said. I put my face in my hands. "I'm just so scared something has happened to him." I said. "He's fine. I can feel it." She said. "I'm trying my best to feel the same as you, but I'm just so scared of the thought of him not being in my life." I said with tears starting to come to my eyes. "Well, we can't just sit around here. The sun is coming up now." She said. I nodded. "Okay."  
  
We walked out of the cave and continued our way up the mountain. This time we didn't have a problem with boulders. We were so close to the top. I could feel my legs giving out on me, but I didn't give up. I had to find Link. I just had to. Every time I got tired I just thought of Link. The way I wanted him with me.  
  
Finally we made it to the top of the mountain! I gasped when I saw a city down below. It must have been Nachar. It seemed getting down the mountain wouldn't be too difficult because we got down in thirty minutes. I gasped again when I saw something that horrified me. On the way to Nachar we saw a flag with Ganondorf's face on it!  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay I knew this story was gonna be short, but I finally figured out a way to leave an opening for the sequel! The next chapter is gonna be pretty sad. There will be two more chapters in this story. 


	3. In Nachar.

A/N: Grit (Triforce of Courage), I had a different idea about my sequel, but I like your idea WAY more. Thanks for the tips! I really appreciate it! I'll give you credit at the beginning of "Nightmares come true III"  
  
  
  
I stared at the flag in horror. The Nachar were obviously Ganondorf followers and were trying to get revenge on Link. I couldn't believe how many followers he had. The Nachar army was so big. Since the Nachar hated Hylians, I decided to disguise myself as the Sheikah named Sheik.  
  
I put my wrist together and with a bright flash of light, I turned into Sheik. "Whoa!" Tilkate exclaimed. I brushed my long bangs from my eyes. "I had to disguise as this for seven years." I said. "So that's what you looked like? I can't even tell what sex you are!" She commented. "That's the idea." I replied. I took a deep breath and continued down the road to Nachar.  
  
It was too bad it was a place full of evil because our surroundings were so beautiful. The fields of bright green grass. The beautiful flowers. The mountains. I decided right there that once Link was free that we would take this land and rid of the Nachar. They didn't deserve a country this beautiful. I promised myself that I would make Nachar pay severely for this! I looked at Tilkate and realized that she looked like a Hylian. "Wait." I said. She stopped and looked at me. "What is it?" She asked. "Your clothes. I need to make you look like a regular Gerudo." I answered. "Okay." She replied. I used my powers to change her blue dress, into Gerudo clothing. I could tell she was uncomortable, but it was very necessary.  
  
Finally we walked through the gates that lead into the city. The city was very populated. My mouth dropped when I saw different races of people. Gorons, Zoras, Gerudos, Deku Scrubs and even Hylians! "Whoa!" Tilkate whispered to herself. We walked around a couple minutes trying to get some leads. I walked over to a wall that had a large poster on it. It read:  
  
"Link, the crowned king of Hyrule has finally been captured! The Nachar army attacked Hyrule and successfully captured the crowned king. He is being held in the castle and will be……"  
  
  
  
That's all there was! I gasped. I wanted to know what was next!  
  
"Tomorrow it will all end." A voice came behind us.  
  
I turned around and saw a Goron smiling. "Excuse me?" I asked. "You must be new here." He replied. I nodded. "Yep, I can tell. Everyone knows what is going to happen to Link." He said. "What?" I asked. "Tomorrow morning the queen of Nachar is going to execute Link." He answered. "She is?!" I gasped without meaning to. Thank goodness he was dumb and thought I was over come with excitement. "I see you're just as excited as the rest of us." He commented. "Yeah! Thrilled!" I lied. "Well enjoy Nachar!" He said and walked off. I looked at Tilkate. "We have to hurry!" I said. She nodded. "We have to get into the castle." She said. How were we going to find Link before tomorrow morning?! It was already five PM! We had to hurry. I would not let that queen hurt Link!  
  
  
  
A/N: Short yes? I'm sorry, I couldn't figure out how to make it longer. I'll try to do better on the last chapter. 


	4. Queen Abesh.

Tilkate and I walked through a field trying to find something to eat before going into the queen's castle. We found a couple apple trees. Tilkate used her arrows to shoot the apples down and I used my dagger to slice them in pieces. We sat down and ate the apples. I stared at the castle in front of me. Link was in that castle. No telling what was happening to him. Was he hurt? Was he already dying? The questions lingered in my mind. I wanted to know to know the answers! I had to know! It drove me crazy. I hadn't seen him in a couple days. I hated being apart from him. We were never apart for more than a day. I sighed and looked at the sky. I remember one day when Link and I were in Hyrule field, riding our horses. It was before we were married. We hadn't even shown our love for each other. I remember he told me that whenever he was in Kokiri forest, he would play the song of the royal family because he would miss me and the song made him feel close to me.  
  
I smiled at these memories. We finally finished our apples and continued our way to the castle. We approached the gate that led inside the castle. There was a Gerudo guard guarding the gate. "Can we go inside the castle?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. "Yes you may. It's a special time right now. Link the Hylian is to be executed tomorrow morning so now is your last chance to laugh in his face." She said with a proud look on her face. I wanted to slap that proud look right off her face! I smiled, almost sarcastically. "Thank you." I said. She opened the gate and we began to walk into the castle. "Oh by the way! The throne room in the ONLY room you can enter. If you go anywhere else you'll be kicked out or thrown in prison." I heard the guard add. "Whatever." I said under my breath.  
  
We opened the door that led inside the castle. We were now in a large room. There was a door on the left, right and in front of us. The throne room must have been in the door in front, but I wanted to find the dungeons. I didn't want the queen to see us even if we were disguised. I slowly opened the door to the left. It was an empty hall. I took a deep breath and walked down this hall. Tilkate followed behind. We approached another door. I opened it, but quickly closed it when I saw a room full of people. I looked at Tilkate. She was a Gerudo. Maybe she could trick the people into telling her where the dungeon was. "Tilkate, this isn't going to be easy, but maybe you could talk to the people in that room and get them to tell you where the dungeon is." I said. Her eyes filled with fear. "I…I…well. All right." She agreed. She sighed and walked into the room.  
  
I waited a few minutes. What was taking her so long? I hope nothing happened to her, but finally she walked out of the room and sighed for relief. "Well?" I asked. "It's to the right of the entrance." She said. "Okay." I said. We walked back to the entrance and walked through the right door. We were in another long hall. It was dark and was lit by only one small torch. We walked through the door at the end of the hall. Now we were in a dark, damp room. I looked around. Link had to be in one of these cells. It was surprising. There was no one in any cell. I guess all the Nachar cooperated with each other.  
  
After we walked through the entire dungeon, we discovered Link wasn't here! "Where's Link?" I asked.  
  
"No one knows, Princess." A voice came from behind.  
  
We quickly tunred around to see a Gerudo woman. Her hair was long. She had it down instead of pulled up. She was wearing black Gerudo clothing. She wore a gold Gerudo headpiece. Her eyes was very dark, almost black. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am Queen Abesh, the daughter of the king of evil, Ganondorf!" I gasped when she told us this. Ganondorf had a daughter? I hope she didn't have powers like her father. Obviously she did when suddenly I found myself being transformed back into my regular self. "Maybe your husband's escape was a good thing for I now have you two as ransom!" She said. "Link escaped?" I asked. "Yes, but not for long." She answered with an evil grin. I then tried to use my Triforce powers, but it wouldn't work! "Don't try, Zelda. I have blocked your Triforce. There is no escape. You see before my father attacked Hyrule he taught me how to use powers and I've gotten so good that I blocked your Triforce." She said with an evil laugh. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. I couldn't believe this. We were now prisoners and Link was still in danger even though he escaped!  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of this story! Stay turned for Nightmares come true III! This time a certain character won't be telling the story. 


End file.
